(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a steering system to be attached to the tiller arm of a marine propulsion unit.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Prior art steering assemblies were connected to a steering link extending to one side of the outboard motor. Examples of these prior art systems are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,889 to Bergstedt issued Apr. 11, 1972, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,889 to Blanchard issued Aug. 16, 1977. Both patents disclose a hydraulic steering system which is not adaptable to most outboard propulsion units in production. An improvement was achieved by Canadian Patent 1,180,606 to Rump issued Jan. 8, 1985 similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,882 to Rump issued Sept. 27, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,920 to Hall issued Feb. 15, 1983.
The steering mechanism described hereafter is believed to overcome various disadvantages of the prior systems.